Templates are known to facilitate the fabrication and assembly of all variety of structures. In alarm and lock assemblies, the dimensional or positional relationships of portions of the assembly relative to one another and to the structure to which they are mounted or secured can be critical. Error in positioning can cause lock malfunction or failure. In the case of door alarms, where typically a sensor is used to detect the proximity of a magnet (mounted either on the doorframe or another door), the alignment between the magnet and the sensor, and particularly the distance between the sensor and the magnet, can be critical to proper alarm operation. Thus, precision in the installation of the assembly is quite important to successful operation of the alarm.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,430,834 B2 issued to Myers et al. (“Myers”) discloses an installation template for installing a door closer. It is formed from three sheets: an under sheet coated with a release agent on both sides, and two installation templates, a pull side template and a push side template, both coated with a self-stick adhesive, attached to the under sheet. The installer determines whether the door closer needs to be mounted on the side the door is pulled towards, or on the side the door is pushed away from. In a pull side installation, the door closer is mounted on the door and the rod and shoe bracket are mounted on the doorframe. In a push side installation, the door closer is mounted on the doorframe and the rod and shoe bracket are mounted on the door. Once the type of installation is determined, the installer selects the appropriate side of the template, the pull side template or the push side template. The Myers patent calls for a paper template with two sets of written instructions upside down relative to each other, so as to allow one template to be used for both right hand doors and left hand doors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,125 issued to Livick (“Livick”) discloses a drilling template for accurately positioning latch holes and lock cutouts in door stiles. The template consists of a U-shaped frame having an inside width that accommodates doors of standard thickness, and having two side plates and one end plate. The end plate contains a latch hole, and includes a pair of adjustable and replaceable points above and below the hole template to temporarily engage the wood of the door stile, and to secure the frame, in order to identify the proper location of latch plate screws subsequently to be installed to secure the lock in the door. The latch hole template, centered at the end of the frame, provides a guide for boring a latch hole through the edge of the stile. A larger hole saw template, providing guides for larger diameter holes, is positioned along the sides of the frame for cutting the lock openings at various backsets from the stile edge.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,940,979 issued to Ericksen et al. (“Ericksen”) discloses a marking template for locating holes for installing of door and drawer hardware. The template allows marking of locations for drilling holes both from the perspective of a side edge of a door or drawer, as well as from the perspective of a corner. It includes a flat body having a bottom edge connected to a triangular edge portion, and two slots perpendicular to the bottom edge. The flat bottom edge allows placing of the template along one of the side or top edges of a door or drawer, while the triangular edge portion is designed to receive the corner of a door or drawer. The slots hold a fitting that slides between two extreme positions and that has a plurality of spaced holes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,277 issued to Keefe (“Keefe”) discloses a universal programmable lock installation device for use on doors. This device consists of a body that extends around the edge of the door, defining an aperture adjacent the door edge, and extends inwardly along each door face. The aperture is adapted to receive a plate to guide boring in through the edge and to receive a plate to guide routing out the edge of the door, forming a hole that provides a recess to receive the face of the locking mechanism. It also includes calibrations or gradations to measure the correct spacing for the installation of specific locks.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,001 issued to Brutscher et al. (“Brutscher”) discloses a template for use as a guide in installing door locks. It consists of a side bracket slidably received by a front bracket, with the two brackets aligned for a specific door width or thickness to form a guide to drill two perpendicular holes into the door.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,845 issued to Goldstein et al. (“Goldstein”) discloses an adjustable drill guide apparatus to enable accurate drilling of holes in a door for the installation of a door handle assembly or lock. This apparatus has a U-shaped drill guide portion that fits around the edge of a conventional door with specific thickness, and has several side plates with a plurality of drill guide apertures arranged in locations to guide the drilling of holes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,826 issued to Riedel (“Riedel”) discloses a jig having replaceable templates for use with routers or similar tools for accurately forming the openings in the edge and faces of a door for the installation of finish hardware like mortise locks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,336 issued to Ponce (“Ponce”) discloses a latch face template fixture for a portable router. This fixture is designed to hold a portion of the door and provide a template to guide a portable router in cutting an opening for a latch face in the side of the door. The template consists of a rectangular base having a top surface and a bottom surface. It also has a rectangular slot with a width varying mechanism to vary the width of the rectangular slot, a guide stop to control the length of the opening, and a position varying mechanism to adjust the position of the template on the side of the door.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,411 issued to Kessinger et al. (“Kessinger”) discloses a lock drill assembly which may be removably affixed to a door at a specific location to mount a pair of angularly related drills, each of which is adapted to be driven into the door upon first and second axes at right angles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,823 issued to Nashlund (“Nashlund”) discloses a jig for guiding the bits of boring and routing tools to predetermined locations on a door in preparation for the installation of a door knob assembly. It includes an elongated channel-shaped frame to receive the edge of a door, a base portion and two side portions, and a pair of templates attached to the respective side portions to guide a boring tool bit to locations along the side of the door.
A need exists for templates for use in the installation of lock and alarm assemblies having multiple portions carried by separate portions of a door assembly that, upon assembly, must align and be maintained in precise positional relation to one another. In particular, there is a need for templates for use in the installation of lock and alarm assemblies that are simple, reversible, and capable of aligning alarm assemblies in both double door designs and in single door designs.